random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
My First Story
Ok, so here is my first story. 'Huh? What's happening to me?' exclaimed Lucas, as he was sucked into a vortex and unceremoniously dumped on the ground. 'This sure doesn't look like home to me!' Lucas saw some other kids standing around talking, so he went up to them and asked 'Hi, where are we?' A boy said, 'My name is Hikaru Takaishi and you're in the Digital World.' 'The Digital World? What's that?' asked Lucas. 'It's a world full of creatures named Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short,' replied a boy wearing goggles. 'I'm Keiji Motomiya, by the way, but you can call me Kei. I'm twelve years old. What's your name?' 'I'm Lucas , and I'm 14.' Kei introduced him to the other kids. 'You've met Hikaru, but we call him HK for short, like his dad who is TK. HK is the same age as me.' HK grinned. 'Kotaro and Kita are twins, they're seven.' Lucas looked at a little boy and girl chasing each other, laughing. 'Akira and Ryoko are both eleven.' Kei pointed out two kids kicking a ball around. 'Akane and Ayumi are ten, Miya is nine, and they're all computer geeks, just like their parents.' Three girls were pointing at something on a notebook computer screen in the middle girl's lap. 'We're all part of a group called the Digidestined. Our parents were all Digidestined too. If you're here, then you must be a Digidestined. Where were you before you got here, and what are your parents' names?' 'My mother's name is and my dad's name is Willis.' said Lucas. 'I knew it!' exclaimed HK. 'Akane, wasn't Willis the name of Izzy's best friend when he was at school? The one who was taking classes at Colorado State?' 'Yeah, Dad mentioned that he had a kid once, I think,' said Akane, looking up. Ryoko and Akira had stopped their game and come up to HK, Kei and Lucas. 'Say, Lucas, did you ever meet something called a Terriermon or a Lopmon?' 'Yeah, now you mention it. We never had a pet dog, we just had Terriermon and Lopmon.' 'Didn't your dad ever tell you about Digimon?' 'No, I don't think so,' said Lucas, thoughtfully. 'Well, looks like you're one of us, anyway,' said Akira. 'But you don't have a partner Digimon yet.' He gestured towards a tree, underneath which some small animal-like things were playing. 'Wow!' said Lucas. 'So they're not just dogs?' 'Of course not! Each Digimon has its own type.' 'Like my partner Agumon, he's a dinosaur! And Kita's Biyomon is a bird!' said a small voice from beside Lucas. Looking down, he saw Kotaro next to him. 'Look!' exclaimed Kita, pointing. Something was flying towards Lucas. It stopped. 'Hello!' it said. 'My name is Renamon! I'm a fox Digimon! I'm your partner! Look, here's your Digivice!' It handed him a small device. Lucas was excited. 'I'm really a Digidestined!' he exclaimed. 'Wow!' Then Lucas looked at his watch. 'Oh no! I'm going to be late home! I have to go!' 'OK then,' Kei said. 'You should tell Willis that you're going to the Digital World next time, then you can spend a day with us!' 'But I don't know how to get here,' said Lucas. 'Oh, it's easy,' said Akira. 'Just hold up your Digivice to any computer screen and say 'Digi-Port Open!' Then you just jump into the screen.' 'Cool!' said Lucas. 'I'll be back tomorrow then!' Akane held out her laptop. 'Here, I opened the gate for you to home. You can go home to dinner now.' 'Thanks, guys! See ya!' said Lucas, jumping into the Digi-Port. Lucas landed on the pavement outside his house. 'That was fun,' he said. 'Yeah, it was, wasn't it?' Lucas was surprised. Lucas looked for the voice. Then he saw it. It was Renamon! 'I came back with you,' it said unnecessarily. 'I wanted to meet Terriermon and Lopmon!' 'Great!' said Lucas happily. 'I'm hungry, aren't you?' And they went inside to get something to eat.